Two Wrongs make a Right
by SunnyLen
Summary: Neru x Dell  side pairings included!  Rated for Nerus rudeness.  So Neru starts a new school, it all goes well until she proceeds to attack a fellow grey haired classmate with a school bag before developing a huge crush on him.  Summary fail xD
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfiction. YES! I love love love this pairing and I was so sad that there doesn't seem to be much of it out there. Neru x Dell ftw! I mean they are both so rude they are perfect for each other.**

**Disclaimer by Neru: SunnyLen doesn't own Vocaloid, if she did why on earth would she be writing fanfiction?**

**Continued by Kaito: She'd write normal...fiction. :3**

**Rated for Nerus total rudeness -_-'**

* * *

First day. New school. New start. New- 'Akita Neru put that phone away!' …me? No not really. Just because I am starting at a new school doesn't mean I am going to stop using my phone, in fact, I might just use it more. Jeez what the hell where you thinking?

I didn't think much of this new school, every time I looked up from my phone people seemed to be staring at me. What did I do? Evil people, picking on the poor new girl.

The day went by in a blur, I had lots of new classes like music and technology, which were really confusing, the teachers spoke to fast and didn't give me the chance to reply to a text between sentences.

I met new people too, for example Len-kun who was small, blonde (very shota I might add) and who loved bananas (even more shota innuendo for you there). This Len also had a sister, Rin, who was really scary. I also met a girl who loved singing (and apparently herself) named Miku, she was obviously one of those attention seekers, her hair was teal, really, I'm not kidding, TEAL. And she always seemed to be speaking in a loud voice and laughing and singing and dancing and –urgh.

Finally I met a girl who introduced herself as _Teto who just loves to eat bread. _I settled for calling her bread.

By the end of the day I was exhausted, I had 5 new text books and a headache. I declined the offers from my new class mates to walk with them and started off home by myself, eyes glued to the phone the whole time.

As I was enjoying commenting on a picture of a girl who works down the local pub (Haku fyi, always drunk, always depressed), she was passed out on the floor outside of her house, wearing far too much make-up and far too little clothes, I was just telling her that she looked like a reject from a zombie film when I got a big load of cigarette smoke in my face.

I coughed and waved the smoke out of my face, ready to yell at the ignorant idiot who had decided to pollute my air. 'Hey what do you think you're do-?' I didn't get the chance to continue…I was _distracted. _

Once the smoke had cleared a very unimpressed face came into view, he was a lot taller than me (but then again that wasn't hard). His skin was pale and his eyes red, his hair was grey (_silver swoon) _no, just grey, and he had it pulled up in a pony tail, but he didn't look the slightest bit girly. He happened to remind me of someone, who did I know who looked like that…?

_Haku. _Shit. I pocketed my phone. This guy must be her brother or something! Of course now there was no denying it, they looked the same and they both had an unhealthy obsession.

Panic over I looked back up at the mysterious (yet irritating and handsome, _I did not just say that.)_ Yowane. ' Tch. Watch who you're talking to kid.' He spoke in monotone.

Kid? _Kid? _I am telling you Akita Neru ain't no kid! I felt my face go red. 'BAKA!' I yelled hitting him round the head with my school bag.

Oh no why did I do that? I call him the idiot when it is me. 'I'M SO SORRY!' I exclaimed bowing low. Wait what is this? Akita Neru apologising? (Yeah enjoy it while it lasts bishes) Before I did anything else stupid, I took the opportunity to just run away, leaving this random Haku relation standing alone.

[The next day]

'Neruuuuu, Neru-chan~, Ne! Neru!' The drill-hair-bread girl was waving her hands in front of my face. It was lunch time of my second day of school, I had eaten my totally fish free sushi (I can be vegetarian you know. Kthx) and some of the bread, banana, orange and leak my new friends had given me, each insisting that they were delicious (they weren't).

I had apparently gone off into a day dream and that's why Teto had decided to try and get my attention and why now she was clinging onto some guy named Kaito who was happily strolling along with his drunk girlfriend Meiko to stop herself from falling on the floor when I apparently pushed her away.

Neru personal space people.

'What? What do you want?' I questioned, irritated. How dare she stop me day dreaming about a Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask situation with me and that Yowane and being carried off into the sunset after defeating the evil aliens from anti-phone land. I mean….Ha….No way was I thinking those things get out of my business will you?

This time it was Rin and Len who spoke up, by that I mean they spoke at the same time. 'You are extremely out of it Neru. What are you thinking?' They quizzed, their blue eyes staring into my soul (not kidding.)

'Nothing! I was just thinking. Why does it matter to you guys anyway?' I said quickly before opening up my phone to text.

I didn't actually have anything to do on my phone, (yeah gasp) I had been up all last night doing anything and everything to distract myself from thinking about that guy (he has yet to get a name.)

At least my friends distracted me fast enough. Miku-chan looked around me to something that was apparently there and groaned.

'Oh no.' The twins (yeah Rin and Len are twins, didn't I mention that?) said at the same time. Kaito hid behind Meiko, holding onto his scarf with both hands. What was the big deal?

I turned myself around and came face to face with the last person I expected to see. 'Dell.' Teto squeaked before joining Kaito behind the protected shield which is Meiko.

Dell…That guy from yesterday. Yowane Dell. You have got to be kidding me! He entered the canteen with all confidence, followed by some purple haired guy who looked like a princess (pansy) and Haku, who was clinging onto the floaty purple guy like he was her life support.

He took a sweeping glance around the room, it seemed like he looked down on everyone here. He didn't look at my friends for long, he just passed them as if they were insignificant. But what caused a sinking feeling was that he took him to pause, and glare at me.

* * *

**Ahhhh I hope you liked it! Let me know if I have made any mistakes here. **

**I look forward to reviews, they are like children to me =D **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG -shame on meeeee- after writing the first chapter I realised I had NO ideas as to what was going to happen Dx -bows- sorrysorry! **

**I hope you enjoy, despite its horrible lateness and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid D:**

* * *

Woah I can tell you now that Akita Nerus life was over. And I am not exaggerating! Dell just plain hated me! I wished I hadn't decided to hit him around the head with my school bag, otherwise then he might actually like me.

It was a week later and I had stayed out of his way, luckily I had not seen him. Now this has left me in class sulking, it's what I do okay? Beside me Teto and Miku were gossiping like grannies, but I paid no attention to them.

That is until they mentioned Dell anyway. I heard that idiots name and lifted my head, eager to find out what they were talking about. Miku caught my eye and started explaining again for me.

'You know his sister, Haku?' Oh yeah that drunken idiot. 'She is in hospital, alcohol poisoning apparently.' Now I regret my word, poor stupid drunk Haku.

Although this wasn't particularly what I wanted to know about, the two spotted the wonder in my eyes and figured to tell me about Dell (finally).

Teto lowered her voice like she was doing something super secret and continued the story. 'Yeah, you'd think Dell would be really upset by it but he is still as mean as normal.' She pouted.

I thought about it for a moment. 'That idiot is probably too proud to show anything.' I figured, whilst they just gave me strange looks, they clearly thought he was just an all bad demon evil master lord, I know that for a fact since that's how Teto often described him.

Story over I slumped myself back on the desk, preparing myself for the boredom which is class.

[Break Time]

I was the first one in my class to get out of that room, my head buzzing with pointless irritating numbers I had just been taught. Teto wanted to be first so she could get the best bread roll for lunch but I pushed her out the way and stated that because I was smaller it was only fair.

The three of us walked down the busy corridor to meet Len and Rin coming out of their own classroom. 'Hey guys!' They said together before walking with us.

Further down the corridor I noticed people moving to the sides, what was this royalty coming through? I kept looking until I noticed Dell. What. Wimps.

He looked different, it was strange, he still had that bored unimpressed look on his face, but in his eyes I could see something else, worry. Could he really be worried about Haku?

I didn't get the chance to think about it further as when he walked past us he stuck his leg out and tripped over shota Len. I quickly turned round and grabbed onto Dells arm. No-one bullies my friends.

At this moment I didn't care that he may be worried about his sister, it doesn't mean he can be even more of an obnoxious jerk than he was before.

He turned to face me, his red eyes seemed angry. 'Let go of my arm.' He ordered. He may have sounded strong but I could see that he really just wanted to go away and be alone.

'No chance. You say sorry to Len now. Or you will find yourself in a very difficult situation.' I replied, keeping a tight grip on his arm.

'Tch. Is that a threat Akita?'

No way did he just use my last name! Who does he think he is? He is not superior to me in anyway what so ever. What an idiot. Oh I hate him…I think.

Either way, I felt angry now. I pushed him away with my hands, I was surprisingly strong for someone so small. He stumbled back, once he had regained his balance he glared at me.

The corridor had gone silent, no-one had ever dared to stand up to Dell before. Were they anticipating a fight?

As Dell raised his arm I realised it was a fight they were going to get. I caught his wrist before his hand could strike and spun him around before releasing him and pulling the most fantastic girly move ever- I slapped him.

The other students gasped.

'You are not allowed to pick on my friends.' I glared at him.

'You little shit.' He growled, holding his hand to his face where I had hit. I could tell he was going to try and strike me now, fair enough, after all I did hit him first.

'AKITA. YOWANE. DETENTION!'

Some might say that it was luck, he didn't get the chance to fight back, but I say it was plain unfortunate. Stupid teacher.

What followed next was a lecture as to why we shouldn't fight in school and how we were a disgrace to ourselves and to the school, personally I felt no shame. That idiot got what he deserved.

We were to sit in a classroom for half an hour after school, we weren't allowed to have fun. Those bastards took away one of my phones, note I said one, I have another with me.

I rested my head on my arms and stared at Dell from across the room, which made him seem uncomfortable. Good.

'This is all your fault.' He muttered, looking away from me.

How could he possibly blame me for this? He started it!

'I think you will find that is completely your fault Mr Dell Yowane, if you hadn't been such a jerk none of this would have happened. And I know that you are being more of jerk than you normally are because you actually care about your sister and her being in hospital totally worried you and so to hide it you are taking it out on other people. So there you go. What have you got to say for yourself now?' I said triumphantly without taking a breath.

To my surprise he looked down at himself, I guess what I had said was completely true (I knew that anyway.)

'Can I trust you Akita?' He asked softly, only just looking up at me.

At first I was irritated that he insisted on calling me Akita, but then I was surprised. What sort of thing would he want to trust me on? I pushed the off button on my phone (oh shut up, I can hear you gasp), knowing that I had to give this my full attention. I nodded quickly.

He hesitated before he continued. 'Well Akita, I find you extremely annoying, especially the fact that you don't seem to accept the harsh comments given to you, why won't you just shut up and be sad like everyone else I bully? Did I mention you will also never achieve a good job in the future since you never pay attention in any classes as you are always on your phone, which is also stupid.'

I was just about to hit him, how could he come out and say all these things about me? What an idiot.

'But-' I lowered my arm. 'For some reason I like you.'

* * *

**TADAAA CONFESSION! **

**Dell: That was not a confession! You're mad! Shes stupid!**

**Neru: Me? You're the one who doesn't seem to know my name! **

**-hmph-**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :') I still have no ideas DX HELP MEE! I will give you an internet cookie if you do ^ ^**

**p.s. theres a poll on my page, did you know? care to vote? -shameless self advertising shot-**


End file.
